


The Pines Twins vs The Controlling Collar

by AlexOC, vDash245



Series: The Pines Twins vs The Trouble Toys [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (there's going to be plenty of solo-Dipper too), Cursed Sex Toy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Other, Partial Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, dog collar, magic sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vDash245/pseuds/vDash245
Summary: The Pines twins continue their exploration of a collection of magical sex toys they found in the Mystery Shack's attic.Is Dipper suited to life on all fours? Will Mabel make for a responsible owner? Find out in this shaggy-dog story.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: The Pines Twins vs The Trouble Toys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131728
Comments: 48
Kudos: 50





	1. Last time on...

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later and I guess I'm writing again.  
> Things will get weird and I'll update tags as I write.  
>   
> NEXT UPDATE GOAL: 7/31/20
> 
> EDIT: Fair warning to people, I'm completely stuck right now and ended up scrapping half a chapter. The next update will be eventually.

It had been almost two weeks since the twins discovered a hoard of magical sex toys in a dusty box in the attic of the Mystery Shack and the treasure had barely left their thoughts the entire time. Their initial experience had been traumatic to say the least, a cursed strapon taking control of Mabel’s body and forcing her upon her brother. They both cringed at the memory, but it had been just a taste of the overwhelming carnal pleasure contained in each of the seemingly endless creations they’d pulled from the trove.

They’d buried the accursed thing in a rusty lunch tin an hour’s hike out into the woods and swore to never make a mistake like that again. They were far more careful now.

Each new toy brought an opportunity for pleasure, pain, and of course the chance that they get caught. They took turns, only one of them was allowed to risk “testing” one magically empowered sex aids at a time. Having a friend with a clear head was essential when you were facing most of a week in a chastity belt and a key that can hide itself, or trying to survive family movie night with a string of eggs churning inside your womanhood.

Of course it wasn’t all achingly delicious and prolonged to the point of inconvenience. A set of edible panties that made every inch of you match their flavor had been a favorite of both of theirs; so many calorie free body fluids to try. A jar of self warming lube and a tub of “Dr Funtimes, Refreshing Protein Power” had proved too good to go without and now lived in the bottom of their shared bedside table.

It was a journey of sexual self discovery weird enough that it could only happen here.

Their next experiment would bring new highs and lows, experiences they certainly would have never have signed up for, unforgettable memories, a medium sized dog collar and about 4ft of leash.


	2. Mason & Me

“He’s gone!” Mabel cheered as she let the curtain fall closed and the sound of the Stanmobile faded into the distance. Stan was gone half the time on his trips to “scam every town in the state,” and it still wasn’t enough time alone to sate their thirsts. Together they pulled down the greased ladder to the Shack's attic storage room and raced inside.

“I want to try out that pear shaped thing,” Mabel said as she climbed the ladder first. “I looked it up and it’s supposed to go up your bum!”

“No way!” Dipper couldn’t help himself from looking up her skirt, enjoying the sight of a hickey he’d left half sticking out from beneath her pink underwear. “We just got those vibrating things out of you yesterday. It’s my turn.”

She reached the top and offered a hand to help him the rest of the way up. “Well, you picked them and you certainly enjoyed helping me get them out.”

Dipper blushed, though it was practically a permanent state of being for him these days. He loved everything they’d done together, but Mabel just made it sound normal that he’d been knuckle deep in her less than a day ago. “Sure, but you loved it,” he tossed back.

“Fine,” she sighed dramatically. “But I get to pick?”

His stomach knotted-up at those words. “Um... W-what were you thinking?” he asked hesitantly.

“What, you don’t want a surprise?” Mabel turned to drag the box from its hiding place and began to root through. He should probably be worried that he did.

Dipper didn’t have the words and, frankly, he was a little embarrassed. It wasn’t very manly, but nothing was better than not being in control. Mabel climbing on top of him and tearing away his clothes had been just the start. What had felt like endless days he’d spent in the chastity belt, unable to touch himself, let alone find release. By the end, he’d barely felt like himself; how he’d ached for release. And when he was finally given it...

His body shuddered with faint echoes of ecstasy.

“Ok...,” he said, thinking with parts of his anatomy other than his brain. 

Mabel made a pleased sound and rose back up from her search brandishing a tangled lump of red leather cords triumphantly.

“You’re gonna tie me up?” he nearly choked, A nervous lump in his throat.

“No, Silly.” Though the twinkle in her eyes gave Dipper the distinct impression she wasn’t going to forget that suggestion. "We're going to find out how the horny wizard who created these things felt about dogs!" With a flick of her wrist the mess seemed to untangle, and a simple red collar hung between them at the end of a 4ft leash held firmly in his sisters grip.

“I like dogs.” He tried awkwardly as he reached out and gently grabbed the dangling collar, the soft leather still warm from Mabel’s touch. “What if they didn’t?”

“Everyone likes dogs!” Even the mere suggestion utterly ridiculous to his ‘One with Nature’ sister. “Now, do you think this thing goes on your neck or dick?”

He laughed and the tension finally broke for DIpper, he was ready. 

“I’m no slouch for my age, but even I’m not gonna try and claim I’d need a loop this big down there. It’s definitely a collar.” Turning the collar over once in his hands he found the buckle. It opened easily enough and slowly he pulled it up around his neck. There was a faint tingle, real or imagined, and he nodded once to Mabel. “Are you ready in case this thing starts strangling me or something?”

Mabel grabbed a small pocket knife from atop one of the many boxes piled around the space and nodded back reassuringly. “I’ve got you covered.”

With his breath held he buckled the collar.

Or at least he tried to.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had trouble. These things didn’t exactly come with instruction manuals. They’d spend nearly an hour trying to figure how to even put on the chastity belt dick cage thing and it wasn’t even really that complicated; they’d just never seen one before. This thing was actively resisting him: his fingers slipped, the strap wouldn’t line up, the locking bar got jammed, it was impossible.

“You need help putting on your necklace?” Mabel teased, after his ninth or tenth failed attempt.

“Yeah, just not too tight,” he sighed, handing the collar back to her.

Mabel moved in close to him and, gently nudging his chin up, deftly slipped the band around his throat. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he felt her soft fingers play across the small lump of his adam's apple and he watched her pink lips pursed in concentration as she pulled the collar tighter one notch at a time. It grew tighter with every passing breath, squeezing against him but never quite making it hard to breath and only once it began to rise and fall in perfect harmony with every little twitch he made was Mabel satisfied. She slipped the metal catch into the hole she’d chosen and tucked the excess strap away, a final adjustment to center the name tag and she stepped back. “Perfect,” she practically purred. “You look cute enough to be in a dog show.”

“Now what?” Nothing had happened yet, but he knew it would. He could feel something waiting there just out of reach of normal senses, like eyes following you in the dark of the deepest woods.

Mabel reached for the leash hanging down the front of his body and tugged just slightly on his neck. “Well-” The shock ran between them the moment she touched it.

It wasn’t from the collar or the leash, but each other. A jolt of energy lurching back and forth between them, before it settled into the silent hum of a line under tension.

Mabel knew the instant Dipper’s mind turned off. Without even a blink his eyes glassed over and the that horny, excited, curious, little mind of his left the building. “Dip?” She dropped the leash and readied herself to act if this went wrong. Then her brother started to strip naked.

He shrugged out of his vest and let his signature hat tumble carelessly to the floor as he pulled his shirt up over his head. Socks were kicked free, a buckle undone, a zip, wiggle, drop, and an utterly unabashed step later, her brother stood stark naked in front of her. Expression flat as a week old glass of soda, he climbed down onto his hands and knees before his eyes lit up again.

Without the normal intervening time and motion, suddenly Dipper’s perspective changed. His mind lurched as it tried to process the instantaneous change of so many things: the rough wood floor where it scraped on his hands and knees, the feather light touch of air on his body where there had previously been layers of clothing, the strange if not uncomfortable feeling of his unsupported junk dangling from him small frame, and, of course, the fact that he was seeing the room from only two feet above ground level.

Mabel had a bit easier time with Dipper’s new circumstance, she burst out laughing.

"HA-HA," he mocked, his voice tinny and distant, like a bad recording. “What the heck?” His words again felt absent from the very air between them.

“I don’t know.” Mabel tried to stop laughing, she did, but a wonky voice wasn’t exactly a scary side effect. “It’s not that bad, plus you should be used to having a hilarious voice.” 

They were briefly eye to eye as Mabel bent over to pick up his leash again. “Brave words from someone who was in the school play a week after getting her braces. On video.”

“Well, you speak dumb words for someone who’s naked and dumb.” She crossed her arms, inadvertently giving a slight tug on Dipper’s leash.

“Careful!” he said quickly, the pull on his neck making him lurch forward. “I can’t exactly not follow you, at least if I want to keep breathing.”

“Oh, Dipper, sorry!” Mabel immediately let the leash go slack again and knelt down to check on his neck. “Huh…” 

“What is it?” he asked. “Do I have fleas?”

There was a clink of metal on metal as she held his collar still to read something written on it. “Mason,” she said aloud. “It knows your name.”

“That’s definitely not the weirdest part of this, but still...” he shook his head and Mabel let go of the tag, standing over him again. “So are you planning on keeping me cooped up in here all day, or do you have something planned for your new pet?”

Mabel raised an eyebrow. “You want to go outside?”

Dipper blushed at his own wild suggestion. Had he really said that?

“Well, I’ve got something planned first, but I’m sure we can find time to take Mason for his walksies.” She rustled his curly brown hair and started heading toward the ladder. “Now, let’s go have some fun.”


	3. The Call of the Wild

On all fours, he followed at Mabel’s heels toward the hatch, keeping far enough back to avoid her accidentally stepping on his hands, but close enough to never let his leash go taut. Soon, the trap door to the store hung open in front of him and he stared down the drop, one that seemed so much more than it had just a few minutes earlier.

He sat there at the top of the ladder while Mabel climbed down, his head swimming. It was just so much more complicated than he remembered. He tried putting his hand on the first rung.

No, that isn’t right.

He spun around and lowered himself onto the ladder. His knee made contact with the first rung and he pulled his body tightly against the cool metal. The climb down was clumsy and laborious, his movements right and wrong at the same time. It wasn’t that his body refused to move how he wanted it to, every move he made went exactly as planned, but the ease he’d felt earlier was gone.

When he finally reached the ground and was safely on all fours again, he looked up at Mabel who’d been enjoying the show. “Can you even stand up right now?” she asked, her voice genuinely curious.

“I… I don’t think so.” It honestly hadn’t occurred to him to try. “Do you want me to try?”

Mabel put a finger to her lip, clearly thinking it over. “No, I don’t think you’re supposed to. Like you’re in character. An obedient dog.”

“Hey! Why can’t I be a big bad wolf?” 

Mabel looked down on him smirking, she grabbed his leash again. “In a cherry red collar? Just do what you’re told, my handsome pet, and follow me.” 

As before he followed along at her heels. The shack was empty and doors locked, but the warm morning sun streamed through windows and as he scampered along the wooden floor Dipper couldn’t help but be aware of the impossibly compromising position he’d be in if someone chose that moment to peer in at him.

Mercifully, Mabel didn’t linger long. He was led through the ‘employees only’ divider that led out of the gift shop and into the living room; the ancient shag carpet was a marked improvement and the flimsy barrier separating him from a potential audience a relief.

“Come on, boy, here you go. Take a seat.” She said as patronizingly as possible, pointing at a spot in front of Stan’s recliner. He sighed, but found himself carried along with the game, swiftly depositing his rear in the indicated spot and looking up at her expectantly. Mabel have him a heart warming scratch on the head. “Good Boy!”

Mabel dropped his leash. “Dipper, you have this down, if only Waddles was this well behaved.” 

“I am smarter than a pig.” 

“Sure, sure, but you aren’t as adorable and, really, that’s what counts.” 

He rolled his eyes. “So you had a plan?”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to ruin it. I didn’t know if you’d say yes, so let me go get ready.” She turned to the door and he started to follow, but Mabel snapped up her hand. “Stay.”

His seat was in the shag again without a moment's hesitation. 

Mabel turned back to face him, eyebrow raised. “Ok, that was too good.” 

Dipper knew was just following her commands, but still. “I’m ugh.. Well you said to.”

“Stand.” He stood back up on all four.

“Sit.” He sat back down.

“Stand. Sit. Stand. Sit. Stand.” She repeated the commands and with each he followed the order. 

“Ok Mabel, we get it y-”

“Speak!” She shouted.

“Hurr-UF” A perfect bark, the first thing he’d said that felt like it had impact since he put on the collar.

They started at each other for a second, then started to laugh. “This is awesome,” Mabel said. “I think you have to do whatever I say. Also, you have the cutest bark.” 

Dipper scratched at his ear with the side of one hand. “You’re going to go mad with power aren’t you.”

“No, I’ll go genius with power Dipper. Now stay there while I actually get ready this time.” She walked out leaving him on his hands and knees in an empty room. “MABEL!”

“Right sorry!” She leaned back around the door frame. “Sit.”

“Thank you,” Dipper said settling back down. He sat with his feet tucked under and his palms resting on the carpet in front of him, his back straight and his eyes forward. It was almost dignified and really boring after 5 minutes when Mabel still hadn’t returned. “Ask her to turn on the tv next time, Dipper.”

Eventually, Mabel sauntered back in, a paper bag tucked under her arm and a bowl in either hand. She carefully sat each bown on the carpet by the tv; one held water, the other dry cereal. “In case you need a snack,” she answered the unspoken question.

Yep, mad with power.

“I hope what’s in the bag is more interesting, because naked cereal and cartoons was basically every Saturday until I turned six.” 

Mabel didn’t respond, instead she started to hike up her skirt; an action that revealed a distinct absence of the pink underwear she’d had on earlier. They’re seen a lot of each other recently, but watching her sit down in that big comfy chair, legs spread, naked from the waist down, the gentle mounds of her labia right at eye level, he couldn’t help himself as his dick began to stir. It was embarrassingly obvious sitting like he was and he blushed as it began it’s slow tick upward to attention, each pump of his heart marching him to a pubescent alert.

Mabel lay back in the chair, with two fingers she gently massaged between her legs, enjoying the show. They’d seen each other naked before; she’d seen him get pantsed, walked in on him masturbating, locked a chastity belt on him, and so much more. But she’d never had the opportunity to sit down and watched him get an hard. She supposed he was shy like that. Well, it was a perfect opportunity. Dipper squirmed, locked in place by her last command, exposed to her.

Her heart started to beat faster as blood rushed to her nether regions. “Slow down, girl,” she thought. "You’ve barely started." Mabel pulled her hand away and reached into the paper bag, listening to it crinkling as she pulled out a small plastic container. With a twist, she removed the top and dipped her fingers into the moist contents as the rich smell of roasted peanuts filled the room. 

“Peanut butter?” Dipper asked surprised.

Mabel laughed. “You never heard this story? Guess it’s a girl thing. Dogs got big sloppy tongues and love peanut butter.” She began to spread it over her now sensitive skin. It wasn’t lube, but they didn’t need it for that. She slid practically to the edge of the chair and spread her legs a little wider. “If you get my meaning. Come on, boy: eat up.”

Dipper practically leapt at her. It was no less weird than anything else they’d done and he felt totally ridiculous as he began to lap at her, but the command drove him forward with the confidence like he’d been training to do this for years. He lapped at her, getting a smear of the peanut butter on the tip of his nose. Then after swallowing his first taste of the salty-sweet, creamy substance, he dove right in.

Mabel squirmed in her seat as Dipper’s tongue went to work on her. She had to suppress giggles; they’d never done this before and it turns out she was a bit ticklish. It went on for minutes and Dipper showing no sign of slowing. She squeezed the arms of the chair as her breathing came faster. He shifted slightly and pushed himself in closer. His upper lip brushed the tip of her clitoris and the feeling raced through her. He kept going, teasing her insides; his soft skin rubbing along her clit with each lash of his tongue. A steady stream of moans escaped her lips as he worked his, the tension built and built and built. Just as she reached towards that moment of crescendo everything lined up and her brother’s tongue slipped inside her.

It lasted for longer than she could reason. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back, and her legs tried to twist into pretzels. They’d have succeeded if Dipper’s shoulders hadn’t been in the way.

The wave of ecstasy washed over her and slowly receded, as she let out a long moan that seemed to take every bit of oxygen in her lungs with it. “We’re… Oh wow, you… take a break.” Panting she waved Dipper off. “Just- catch our breath.” Mabel sank into the recliner as Dipper returned to his place on the floor. “What’s the matter Sis? Dog got you um.. tongue tied?” She cracked an eye, “Dipper your tongue is disappointing me right now and you can’t even understand how hard that is to do.”

At her feet he worked his jaw side to side, relaxing it and trying to keep his mind off of still throbbing erection. Mabel let here eyes droop shut and a low purr escaped her lips, her breathing slowed and her head tipped ever so gently to the side. “Mabel.” Dipper said annoyed, “That’s not funny.” She cracked a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sighed. “Come on! I’m-” His fact grew hot. “We were in the middle of SOMETHING.” Mabel slowly sat up, stretching and yawning like he’s woken her from a deep sleep. “Gosh Mason, I don’t know boy. I’m pretty tired, maybe we can play later.”

“Oh come on!” Mabel got up and started to wander towards the door. His dick pressed up against his belly as he crawled after her, leash trailing on the floor. She held up her hand again. “Ah ah ah, I told you to stay in here remember. Now I need to clean myself up, so don’t hump the furniture while I’m gone and no making a mess.” Dipper started slack jawed from the doorway, unable to take another step after is retreating sister. “You’re kidding me!” he shouted in his insubstantial voice. “Mabel, help me out here!”

A few seconds passed before she poked her head back into sight wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. “MABEL!” “The look on your face!” “That wasn’t funny.” “It was, still is, and will continue to be every time I do it again.” He scowled at her, “You seriously plan on leaving me like this?” “Yup.” She said cheerfully. “WHY?”

“Because you’re the one wearing the dog collar and what kind of master would I be to give into every demand my dog has?” She scratched his head as she walked past him and made a circuit of the room arranging things. “Now I got you some treats,” A few oreos were deposited into the bowl of dry cereal. “And I’ll leave the tv on so you don’t get lonely. But you need to behave boy.” Dipper rolled his eyes, but he had to appreciate the commitment to the bit. “Which means no scratching the furniture, no making a mess on the carpet, and no losing that little flagpole you got going on down stairs.” She let the sweet tone of voice slip to sultry. “We’ll need it later.”

Abruptly she stood up and clapped her hands together. “Now I seriously need to go take a shower. Because that peanut butter stunt was fun, but I am not messing around with a yeast infection.” She turned and walked back into the hall, waving over her shoulder as she went. “See you in 20 minutes, an hour, whatever…”

“You could be a normal boy Dipper, masturbating to a gross magazine you found in the woods. But no, you signed up up to be a magic dog slave to girl with a sense of humor.” Smiling, he sighed. “At least it comes with oreos.” He spent the next few minutes working out how to eat and drink. The cereal was easy and the oreos you just has to chew enough not swallow the whole cookie in one go. The water was a little harder; lapping like a dog was just not going to happen, so he noisily slurped for a while and took his fill. The Ducktective theme song rolled and Dipper settled town to snack his way through the rest of the episode.

Twenty minutes, a triple-homicide, and most of his snack later; Dipper had reach the climax of the episode and was fully engrossed in it. It was only distantly that he noticed his erection pressing into his stomach where he lay on it and faintly that he heard the bells hung over the shop door ring as someone walked in. Still it took only seconds for the echo of the chimes in his ears to set off internal alarm bells of his own. “no no no” He they’d locked the door, haven't they? Maybe it was Soos, to do repairs, or Stan back with a new exhibit, or a maybe they were being robbed, just not-

“Hey dude, anybody home?” The sweet voice of his plaid adorned lumberjack angel called to the still moment. The sound struck fear down to his bones.

“NO!” He screamed inside his head. He scrambled up onto all fours and bolted for the door Mabel had taken deeper into the house. He cleared the distance in seconds, only to draw himself up short on the very threshold. He wanted to leave, he NEEDED to leave, he couldn’t face this! “Stay in Here” Mabel’s words still seemed fresh in the air; his body wouldn’t let him leave, the collar wouldn’t let him leave. “MABEL” He hissed down the empty hall as loud as he dared, he wanted to scream but Wendy would hear.

“I hear that tv,” Her boards creaking underfoot as she approached, her voice getting louder. “You tow can’t hide back there and make me open by myself.”

“MABEL GET DOWN HERE!” He shouted before turning to look for a place to hide. No closet, No empty drawers, No billowing curtains, No convenient boy sized boxes, No low lying clouds.  
Nowhere to run, Nowhere to hide.

His heart beat in sync with the stop of Wendy’s boots and with each thump he thought it would break. Distantly he heard the running water of the shower cut off, but it paled to the sound of the rusty hinges of the ‘Employees Only’ door being pushed open. He knew his life was over; but something in him needs to face the music, to prove to himself this was really happening.

He turned to the figure in the doorway. She towered over him, sweat from the warm day glistened on her brow, a single lock of her red hair had fallen out of place and hung in her eyes.

Wendy’s eyes were wide and locked on him.


	4. Hotel for Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left naked in the living room and unable to escape, Wendy walks in on our hero.

“Dude! You guys got a dog?” Wendy said excitedly, rushing over to scratch Dipper behind the ears. “Hello? Anybody home?” She looked around the room. “Did they leave you all alone, boy? Did they? Those naughty twins, leaving a cutie like you all alone.”

“W-w-wen-endy?” Dipper stammered out; he didn’t understand. Wendy gave him gentle pat on the head then cupped her hands around her mouth to shout. “Dipper! Mabel! Get your butts down here, Stan said to help me open!” She looked back at him and whispered. “Just between us, he didn’t. I just like the company and the free labor.”

She- She couldn’t… Dipper gave a confused blink, his fear wracked brain catching up with reality. She couldn’t see him. Or rather, she saw Mason. Mason the Dog. His life wasn’t over!

Wendy wandered back over to Dipper and sat down beside him, leaning her back against the base of Stan’s recliner. She was so close to him; one hand carelessly tousling his hair as she checked her phone with her other hand. The motion soothed him, his heart slowing to a gentle rhythm. He turned his head and stared at her chest; her breasts at eye level, top button of her shirt undone, it stirred something feral in him, and he- WAS NAKED IN FRONT OF WENDY! He dropped down onto the ground again to hide his boner from her. “Someone like getting pet.” She moved down onto his neck, her hand traveling down his back. Fingers playing across the of his skin, briefly brushing his cheeks before, beginning the trip again with each new stroke.

“I bet you have the cutest little belly,” Wendy said, apparently bored of whatever she’d been checking on her phone. “Can I see your furry little belly? Do you want to roll over for me, little guy?”

No. No, he did not.

“Aww, I bet you do.” She tickled his sides and Dipper began to squirm. “Can you roll over for me buddy?” Just so long as she didn't say the words. “You can do it, r-” 

There was a thunder of steps as Mabel raced down the hallway and burst into the room. Her hair still dripped wet and she was clad in only a towel held at the waist. It had slipped during the run and her recently budded breasts were exposed. “Wendy! I can explain!”

Wendy laughed at the sight, but looked away uncomfortable. “Love the amazon look Mabes, but it is not an approved uniform.” Mabel blushed and adjusted her towel. “You could have just shouted you were getting ready.” 

“Well, I-”

She couldn’t make sense of it; Wendy was sitting in the living room and quite calmly PETTING her butt naked brother. “I thought something might be… wrong? Maybe you needed help?” Her eyes lingered on brother’s beet red face and panicked expression. 

“Help me!” He mouthed at her. 

“Or found something weird?”

“Well, I’d hardly call this little guy weird.” She gave Dipper another scratch behind the ear. “Though I can’t believe Stan got you a dog, he hates the things.” 

“Yes. A dog,” Mabel said catching up. “A normal dog, who Stan let us keep because… I’m dog sitting. This real dog, I am definitely allowed to have.” 

Wendy chuckled as she stood up. “Yeah, the old man loves money. I bet he wants a cut too.” Mabel just nodded along. “They leave food?” 

“Yup.” 

“I see you got a bowl for water.” 

“Uh-hu” 

“And you’re taking for walks?” 

“Just about to.” 

“And you’ve got him for 2, three day? The week?” 

“One Hundred percent.”

“Sorry?” Wendy gave Mabel a funny look. “So all week?” 

“NO! The weekend, I meant weekend!”

“Cool. I need to get the store ready, get dressed and come help me.” The door squeaked shut behind Wendy as she left them alone again.

“Come on.” Mabel gestured for him to follow and they fled into the kitchen. 

“The weekend!” Dipper snapped, “Why would you tell her I’d be here all weekend?” 

“I don’t know, I panicked. She was asking so many questions.” 

“I can’t stay like this all weekend!” 

“You have to, we can’t tell her you ran away.” 

“Well, you’re going to have to.” Dipper reached up with on hand and fumbled at the collar, like before it seemed to make a effort to be uncooperative. 

“Hold on!” Mabel threw her hands up, gesturing for him to stop. “Just wait, please. I don’t want Wendy to think I’m a liar or, worse, irresponsible with animals! And- And- You’ll totally love keeping the collar on trust me!” 

He sighed and lowered his hand. “Mabel, it was humiliating...”

“Was it though?” Mabel broke into her best salesman spiel. “Sure, it was a little embarrassing-” 

“A LOT Humiliating.” 

“Whatever. Sure it was a little something, but that’s only because you thought we’d gotten caught. You’ve been streaking, you’ve been skinny dipping, we’ve even done it together. It’s not like we’re desperate for clothes here, are you going to tell me you let your pale behind get that much sun and didn’t enjoy one second of it?” 

Dipper chewed on his lip. “That was different, I’m.. People could-” 

“People can’t anything.” Mabel said cutting him off. “Wendy touched you and she didn’t get a hint of it. Streaking to the totem pole and back is like juggling chainsaws compared to this. You're literally impossible to see, you could prance through a town hall meeting and all they’d say was how cute you are.”

He chuckled at the tempting image, after all what 12 year old boy wouldn’t want to be invisible. “Don’t you think you’re overselling this?” 

“Not at all!” Mabel squared beside him, put an arm over his shoulder and waved the other out in front of them. “Because there’s more. Invisibility is thinking small. Streaking? Any loser can that. Spying on people? Well all that takes is a camera. But you, my fake canine sibling, are a cute little dog. Girls will touch you, boys will want to be your best friend, you can beg for free food, Wendy will let you sleep on her lap, and you can poop wherever you want!” 

Dipper choked on a laugh. “Gross! That is not a selling point, Mabel.” 

“But you’re smiling, that means I convinced you!”

“I guess it’s sort of what I signed up for when I put the collar on, and I did get to look down Wendy’s shirt, and it was pretty crazy, and I didn’t completely hate it...” 

“So?” 

“Fine. We keep playing.” 

“YES!” Mabel cheered to his reluctant assent. “It’s not like it’s the first time one of these have hung around longer than planned.” 

Dipper cleared his throat, “And speaking of hung things that haven’t gone away.” He shifted to give her a view of his erection. “I’m imitating Blues Clues down here.” 

“Yeah pretty embarrassing, want me to order it away?” 

“What? No! Let’s have some fun.” Mabel gave him a wicked grin, but glanced at the wall behind her. Wendy was on the other side opening the store. “What are you thinking?”

Dipper walked forward on all four and and brought his face up up to her bare legs, they were still damp from the shower and his breath made goosebumps rise on her skin. “Well, I’m such an excited, playful dog and-” He snapped his head forward and bit onto the end of her towel.

For a moment she tried to hold it in place as it slipped, but she caught on quickly. “Oh no!” She said quiet enough not to carry, but loud enough to be fun. “The powerful beast has torn my clothes free and left me bare, oh how I stumble in panic!” Mabel slid to the ground, exposed, vulnerable, the wooden floor beneath her cheap rough fitting wooden planks.

Dipper climbed on top of her, “I’m wild, feral, pulsing with animal passion, and animal instinct.” he leaned in deep and pressed a kiss on her throat.

Mabel let him push her down until her back was on the floor. “But I am no damsel, I know how to handle a beast.” She reached up and took his dick in her hand. “You just need a woman’s touch.” 

Dipper grunted as she started to pump him. She was inexperienced and the angle was awkward, but their naked skin pressed together separated only by a blend of scented water and animal sweat. “I- I’m-” Dipper panted between animal grunts and fumbled attempted to hump Mabel’s moving hand. 

“Do it.” She whispered, pulling her hand free. 

Dipper came with a choked moan of pleasure, leaving string of clearish white fluid across Mabel’s breasts.

“Ohhhhooo” He exhaled a long slow breath. “I. Needed. That.” 

“You were like a dog with a-” 

“Mabel no..” 

“Boner.” 

He got off of her and Mabel climbed to her feet, scooping up her towel in the motion. 

“Well if you can’ appreciate my comedy, I’m going to go get dressed.” 

“We do need to go help Wendy open.” Dipper nodded, then paused. “Why do I care about that again?” 

“Wendy said we had to, remember?” 

“Damn this obey commands thing is annoying. Why don’t you order me to watch cartoons all day?” 

Mabel snorted “If I have to work, so do you. Plus it’ll be funny.” 

“Yup, going to be so much fun. Me naked in front of all those customer, for hours and hours.”

“You know it!” 

“Just go get changed, Mabel.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. First: more instructions!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes, “I swear to god.” 

“So to prevent another bone incident, no popping a stiffy because some random cute girl walks in, or because Wendy is on the same planet. Just stay in character and try not to give a reputation for adopting horny strays.” 

“Oh good, all the sex gone from our sexcapades.” He quipped, though knowing he didn’t need to keep Dipper junior under control was a relief. 

“If it’s that important, you can find a cute girl dog to ogle.” 

“MABEL!” 

“Or boy dog, I won’t judge.” 

“You are so gross.”

“Look, just play along, be a good dog. A couple hundred people see you naked, I get praised as an amazing dog and/or baby sitter, it’s a win-win.” She patted his head and headed in the direction of their room. “What’s the worst that could happen?”


End file.
